Jealous
by syusuke18
Summary: Lisanna is back! Everyone is happy about it... except for one mage with mixed feelings, Lucy heatfilia.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail… but I desperately wish that I do.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS FIC MAY SPOIL THE STORY… Do not read this fic if you are not updated with the current flow of the manga. You may not understand what's going on. You must finish first the EDOLAS arc before reading this fic.

It has been half a month since the Edolas incident. Everyone in the Fairytail guild got used to knowing that Lisanna is back in the guild and Mystgun has stayed in Edolas to fulfill his duty as the prince (not much adjustment). Except for one mage, Lucy Heartfilia.

"this is so awkward!" the celestial wizard stabbed the bacon on her plate with a fork. "Ever since Lisanna was back, it has been harder to ask Natsu to go on a mission!"

**flash back***

"Natsu! Let's go on a mission." Lucy called. "I need to pay my rent for the month and-"

"Sorry, lucy!" natsu answered. "Lisanna, happy and I are going to rebuild our little cottage. Maybe next time? GOT TO GO!" he left.

**the next day

"Natsu! Let's go to the festival together with erza and gray-" Lucy was cut

"Sorry! Lisanna and Happy asked me to go with them. Let's just meet up later… GOT TO GO!" he left

** the day after that

"Natsu!" Lucy called

"Sorry! I'm kinda busy. Lisanna and I are going on a mission!" he left.

**back to present**

And now, Natsu went off with Lisanna to go on a mission.

Lucy was tingling in rage…''It's not that I can't go on my own! It's because he is MY partner!" she shouted.

The entire guild had their attention caught by the sudden outage. There was silence.

"Jealous much?" Gray butted on her right with a teasing voice.

"NOOO!" Lucy blushed.

"you know Lucy… It's not that complicated. You just need to tell him how you really feel." Erza butted on her left.

"That's not it!" Lucy blushed harder.

"Just admit it. You're jealous… Aren't you?" Mirajane and Wendy teased.

"WHAT! I'm not jealous of anyone! And there is nothing to admit!"

"REALLY?" everyone asked in a teasing manner.

"OK! I admit! I want my best friend back! I want to spend more time with MY best friend. Go on missions with MY best friend! Yes! I am jealous because he gives all his time to his girlfriend and forgets about his best friend!" Lucy burst to tears.

"we're sorry lucy." Wendy apologized. "We didn't mean to make you cry."

"Sorry lucy!" Gray panicked.

"It's ok…" Lucy wiped her tears. "It's not your fault. It's because of that jerk!"

SLAM! The double door of the guild building slammed open.

"WE'RE BACK!" a husky voice resonated on the building walls.

"Oh speak of the devil." Gray smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

RECAP:

SLAM! The double door of the guild building slammed open.

"WE'RE BACK!" a husky voice resonated on the building walls.

"Oh speak of the devil." Gray smirked.

* * *

><p>"Natsu! Don't slam the door open! It might break!" Lisanna reprimanded natsu.<p>

"oh… sorry." Natsu scratched his cheek.

Natsu then came running to the counter.

"Mira! We're back!" the energetic boy announced. "And I'm EXETREMELY hungry! Give me a huge plate of bacon and eggs PLEASE!"

Beside Natsu on the counter was Lucy.

'Tsk… what the hell?' Lucy screamed in her mind. 'He didn't even notice my presence! Maybe he's just REALLY hungry that he set me aside for now…'

"Welcome back." Lucy greeted sarcastically.

"Oh, Lucy! I didn't notice you there!" Natsu faintly says as he grabbed the GIGANTIC breakfast plate.

'This jerk really didn't notice me!' Lucy raged in her mind as her grip on her glass tightened. The other guild members, except for happy and Lisanna, are starting to feel the intense aura Lucy was remitting.

"Hey…" Gray grabbed on Lucy's shoulder. "Chill down."

Lucy got her cool back.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Natsu asked as he chewed five bacon strips in his mouth.

"Oh… It's nothing." Lucy forced a smile.

"Hey Lisanna! Aren't you eating? Food's getting cold!" Natsu didn't even give a sign of relief. He just called on his companions.

'So this is how you want to play it?' Lucy said in her mind. 'Then, I shall play your game!'

"Hey Natsu." Lucy called.

"Hn?"

"Now that you have a new partner… Maybe I could have Gray as my partner now?"

"Huh?" Gray and Natsu reacted simultaneously.

"NEW PARTNER?" natsu choked on his bacon.

"Yeah… since you have Lisanna now, I might as well go on missions with someone else."

"Uhhmmm…But Natsu and I aren't partners." Lisanna butted.

"No… It's okay. You love birds get along REALLY well." Lucy said sarcastically. Natsu and Lisanna blushed which made Lucy irritated.

Everyone in the guild was feeling the intense heat of their conversation.

"Any ways… Gray!" Lucy called. Gray, on the other hand understood what Lucy was planning. "Maybe we should start taking on missions tomorrow."

"You're my partner! Don't just go getting a new one!" Natsu complained.

"But you did the same thing? Right?"

"Hey, Lucy..." Mira whispered. "You're getting kinda overboard."

Lucy didn't mind what Mira said. Erza noticed that Lisanna was starting to feel offended.

"Isn't it much better if you-"Lucy was cut.

"Lucy!" Erza shouted. "ENOUGH!"

Lucy stopped and averted her eyes from Natsu.

"Hey… what's REALLY going on?" Natsu asked in confusion as Lucy walked out from the room.

Mira sighed. "Natsu, you should follow Lucy. You guys should talk." Erza and Gray looked at Nastu as if telling him to do what was told.

"Okay." Natsu nodded as he called Happy along. "AYE!"

"Tell me…" Lisanna faced her sister. "What's going on?"

* * *

><p>"Lucy! Where are you?" Natsu shouted by the streets of Magnolia.<p>

"It's a good idea that Happy and I parterd ways in looking for her." He sighed.

"I know! I'll look for her in her apartment!"

* * *

><p>"Lucy!" The flying blue called called as he flew over the cherry tree of the central park.<p>

"Lucy! Where are you!"

"H-happy!" A stuttering voice replied from the tree shade.

"Lucy! There you are!" Happy said in relief as he descended from the skies."What just happened there a while ago?"

"I'm sorry about that, happy. I didn't mean to make much turmoil."

"It's okay. I'm sure you have your reasons." They both sat down on the park bench.

"Actually…" Lucy started explaining.

* * *

><p>"Lucy! Are you in here?" Natsu called by the window of 70,000 jewels apartment.<p>

He entered by the window as he avoided to step on the neatly fixed bed.

"Lucy?" He stood at the middle of the room. **sigh** "She must be somewhere else."

When Natsu was about to leave, a piece of paper on Lucy's desk caught his attention.

"She's still writing to her mom?" he felt sorry.

He looked left and right, searching if there was anyone around.

"The coast is clear! I better read it!"


End file.
